Stumbled (A Louis Tomlinson Fan Fiction)
by freezethemoment
Summary: Ariana is dragged along to a One Direction concert by her best friend, but when Ariana strays off on an empty street somebody stumbles into her life that she just can't seem to get rid of.


"Come on Ariana! The concert will be fun! I promise." I shake my head for the fiftieth time today.  
"I already told you about a hundred times-"  
"What an exaggeration! I have not!" Tori crosses her arms in annoyance.  
"Over the past week you've been asking me… You know what Tori, you're right. It hasn't been a hundred times. By now it's closer to two hundred."  
I sarcastically hold my hands up towards her and just laugh and walk back into the kitchen.

"Ariana, you're my best friend! I can't believe that after all the times I went on tampon runs for you that you won't go to one silly, fangirl concert of one direction with me!"  
"Tori. Did you really just bring up your love for one direction and tampons into the same argument?"  
"Well you left me no choice! Plus it did get your attention now didn't it?"  
"That it did."

I walk into my room and lock the door behind me. I've heard Tori fangirl over this concert for five weeks. There's no way I'll go sit in a whole concert of them surrounded by a bunch of twelve year old Toris. I flop back onto my bed and close my eyes at the relaxing sound of a one direction free household. Suddenly my door flies open and in walks Tori in her one direction t-shirt blaring one direction's new album from her phone. Over the loud, nauseating music I hear Tori scream out to me.

"You've left me no choice Ari!" After that more torture begins as Tori yells out in her pitchy voice some song off their album.  
"BABY YOU GOT ME SICK, DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID, NEED TO TAKE A BREAK AND FIGURE IT OUT. GOT YOUR VOICE IN MY HEAD-"  
"Shut up already Tori!"  
"MAY THE POWER OF ONE DIRECTION OVERCOME YOU AND YOUR COLD HEART!"

I snatch her phone away and turn the music off as quickly as I can.  
"Fine! I'll go! But you're not allowed to play their music in my room ever again!"

Tori smiles and gently pulls her phone out of my hand and skips out the door.  
"Be ready in an hour!" She lets out an excited squeal and runs off somewhere.

I grunt and fall back into my chair. "Great."

The hour before the concert passes by much quicker than I had hoped and all I do to "get ready" is throw on a pair of dark wash jeans with a white form fitting t-shirt. I naturally have curly, almost black hair that comes down to my ribs. I throw on my usual dark eyeliner and some black hightops and meet a very fancy Tori in the living room. She has a burgundy dress on with some white lace highheels on. She shakes her head at me and gasps in horror.

"What's wrong with you? You're dressed…like every other day."  
"So…"  
"So! Tonight I'll be meeting my future husband. You can't meet Harry like that!"  
"It's either like this, or not at all."  
She sighs out in defeat and just tugs me by the wrist outside of our apartment and into the car. I moan and rest my head against the window.  
"Wake me when we're there."  
Tori quirkily nods and begins humming some song that I know has to be one direction.

Just like that hour before the concert the ride to the venue goes by much quicker than I would have liked.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! The boys' will be crossing to the venue in half an hour!"  
She yanks me out of the solitude of the car and I run my eyes sleepily. An hour passes and I Hear my stomach begin to grumble. Tori is standing by the rope they've put up to contain all the wild fangirls, and I tap her shoulder to let her know that I was going to the burger place a block or so away. She waves me away as she stalks Harry's twitter for updates of when they'll be arriving at the venue. I roll my eyes at the hundreds of cars pulling up to see this cliché boy band. I don't even understand the draw. But I continue on my way to grab some food. I reach the place with plenty of time to get back to the concert so I decide to sit on a quiet street corner.

It begins getting dark so I decide to head back to Tori in a few more minutes. I then hear the first footsteps I had heard since sitting here. They're unsteady and unsure. But the thing that's easiest to identify is that whoever this is, is very…VERY drunk. I turn my head up just to have a body sit themselves next to me and rest their head on my shoulder. I jump at the stranger's touch. He's about my age…so around twenty years old. His eyes are so clouded by the alcohol, his clothes and hair wreak of alcohol as well. I scramble to my feet and get a good look at this guy. He's in black skinny jeans, a plain white tanktop, and a burgundy beanie. Since I removed his head from my shoulder he is now laid back on the pavement smiling up at me.

"Hey! Y-Y-You're pretty."

His large arm raises and points at my face. He reveals his drunk laugh and he won't stop.

"Who the hell are you?" He burps rather loudly and chuckles once more.  
"H-Hello love." He has a deep British accent, he hiccups and his blinks begin to last longer. He shakily manages to rise on his feet and stumbles over towards me.  
"The name's Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson."

**_Hi! Ok so I know this isn't the best and it's super different from my normal writing on this site, but I was just goofing around while one writers block for my current Hunger Games fanfic...but I would love to hear from you all if you like my attempt at a one direction fanfiction! And maybe when I grab some spare time, I'll keep this story up! Okay! Thanks for reading! 3_**


End file.
